Generally display cases, vanity mirrors, etc. have one or more reflective surfaces to enhance the visual appearance of the reflective image. In display cases, for example, the rear wall of the display case may be a mirror. In a vanity the mirror is usually a plane mirror which provides a reversed image of the person viewing himself. The display case described above, while being an enhancement only provides a rear view of the object being viewed if viewed at the proper angle. Likewise, the vanity mirror is only suitable for providing a reflective image for applying cosmetics or similar purposes.
There are also display cases which will provide both rear and side mirrors to provide several views but again they are simply plane views and do not provide any particular enhanced image of the object. It would be advantageous if the display case could be so constructed to provide a omni-directional view of an object to provide multiple or even infinite images to provide an enticing enhanced view of an object.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of mirrors which provide an omnidirectional multi-image view of an object.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a arrangement of mirrors which provide a true image of a person viewing himself in the mirrors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of mirrors which provide infinite images of an object placed in the field of the mirrors.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a arrangement of reflective surfaces which can be used for multiple section display cases providing multiple omni-directional views of an object.